


Tentacles in All the Right Places

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://homoerotics.tumblr.com/post/57922063614/hellotailor-geeknip-bramblepatch-ok-but</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles in All the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of clashes with some of my other fics, but meh.
> 
> Also, I got to use the purring!Cecil headcannon! Ugh I love that one...

Carlos lazily traced over Cecil’s spine as the two of them kissed. (He loved doing that. The noise Cecil made was unbelievable- it sounded just like the purr of a housecat- and his tail flicked happily.) They did that sometimes- just kiss and touch each other with no urgency, no desperation. They were content to simply be with each other and take each other in. They would tangle their legs together and lean into the slant in the mattress created by their bodies. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn’t.

“You know,” Carlos said, breaking what could be called a quietness, but was, by no means, a silence, “I had one hell of a time figuring out who the man attached to that lovely voice of yours was…”

“What do you mean by that?” Cecil nestled his head under Carlos’ chin so that he could press kisses into Carlos’ collarbone and nuzzle it as he spoke. Carlos made a low, happy noise, causing Cecil to smile into his neck.

“I just- I heard this guy talking about me for _weeks,_ but I didn’t know what he looked like…”

Cecil chuckled and took a break from collarbone kissing. “What did you think I looked like?”

“Well,” Carlos started, tipping up his chin to give Cecil better access, “I wasn’t really sure… My ideas kept switching around in my head, but I thought they were all equally likely… Whenever I was somewhere with a bunch of people, I’d try to see if I could hear your voice, but I never could.”

“Then what?” Cecil asked. Along with the kisses, he traced his fingers slowly over Carlos’ chest.

“You know what,” Carlos replied. “You came up to me. Gave me your phone number. Said you might be a good contact for me to have.”

“Yeah, and you got really quiet.”

Carlos laughed quietly. “I didn’t think you’d look so perfect. I guess I was shocked.”

“You hadn’t seen all of me, yet,” Cecil said. “I bet you thought my eye was just a scar…”

“But that’s the thing.” Carlos placed a kiss right over the eye in question. “It just got better… Plus, I figured out that you have tentacles in all the right places…”

Cecil squirmed away slightly so Carlos could see his smirk. “Maybe it’s time for them to make an appearance…”

“Oh, yes, definitely.” Carlos pulled Cecil in for a kiss that was deeper than their previous ones had been. They were both already fairly aroused, so the new intensity of their contact had them fully hard quickly. Cecil’s tentacles materialized. Carlos pressed his lips to one of them, making Cecil’s breath catch deliciously. They adjusted themselves so that their dicks touched. Soon they had figured a rhythm. Cecil wrapped a tentacle around both of them. They were growing more and more desperate. Carlos worked his hand around to knead Cecil’s ass. Their thrusting sped up. Cecil added a twisting motion around both of their cocks that was designed more for Carlos’ pleasure than for his own. Carlos was close. Two more rolls of his hips, and he came, Cecil’s name on his lips. Cecil soon followed him over the edge. 

The tentacles evaporated. Carlos moved so that Cecil’s head rested on his shoulder. Cecil yawned.

“You know, Cecil,” Carlos murmured, “I really like those tentacles…”


End file.
